customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstergo
Obstergo is a group of scientists that have worked slowly for millennia gathering scientific data from all across reality to ultimately unite their universe through advanced technology and eliminate all threats that stand in their way. Such threats include John Mercury Master, who opposes them, and Zeltrax, who was created by their ancestors. Despite their limited role in the series, they serve an important role due to being responsible for the creation of Timeline 673-A. History Timeline 673 Early History The specific data regarding Obstergo's origins and history is unclear due to most data being purged or classified. Individual accomplishments are also not recorded as the organization views all it's members equally and treats them as such. According to Obstergo's database, the founders of the organization originated from an unspecified planet that had been ruled by a malevolent Machine Empire for over 5000 years. Eventually, a successful rebellion was initiated and the machines were overthrown and destroyed. Due to the fact that their race had been enslaved by advanced machines for so long, the survivors of the rebellion chose to live a simple life without most forms of advanced technology, ultimately burying the remains of the machines in an isolated part of the planet that later became known as the Forbidden Valley. They ultimately lived under this simple lifestyle for centuries afterwards in peace. Eventually however, a trio of highly intelligent teenagers became increasingly disillusioned by the simple lifestyle of their civilization and increasingly fascinated by the stories of what lay in the Forbidden Valley. These three would later be classified as the Founders of Obstergo. One day, they left their village under the guise of a hunting trip and traveled to the Forbidden Valley to see if the stories were true. Once there, they discovered the well preserved remains of the machines becoming immediately entranced by it. Over the next several years, they returned to the valley learning to reverse engineer the technology to understand more about their planet. They managed to bring several more members in who helped to construct a device that allowed for any being's intellect to be increased. This caused their numbers to increase to several hundred from all across the planet who began to also collect genetic samples of the entire planet's population. Eventually, the secret was uncovered and the members of the secret organization were driven out of their homes to be killed. The organization had however expected this to eventually happen and had constructed a massive exploratory ship to assist in their goals. Every fleeing member boarded the ship and it left the planet behind in search of greater things. The organization felt though that they needed to take extra measures to ensure that no one would ever desert them by returning to their homeworld. So they activated a super-weapon on board the ship that harnessed the power of the system's sun and used it to destroy the Planet. Now feeling free from all their burdens, the organization gave itself a new purpose: To uncover all that existed and use it to conquer and unite their realm. For thousands of years afterwards the organization, now known as Obstergo, began to set up secret scientific research bases all across the universe. They were generally kept a secret due to extreme measures and cloaking devices that made them invisible from all forms of sensors. The members were able to keep their race alive due to the sizable gene pool they had developed from the genetic samples as well as artificial cloning. It was never specified where the name Obstergo came from or how and when the organization started calling itself that. At some point, Obstergo found the Warp Crystal and used it to set up the first inter-dimensional research base in the Dark Matter Dimension. The scientists in charge of the base began to study Dark Matter and eventually created six artificial Dark Matter beings that became known as the Exo Six, one of which was Zeltrax designated as Exo-I. The six eventually broke free and escaped, with Zeltrax returning years later to destroy the base. Nothing else specific is known about their actions between this event and Zeltrax's first encounter with them. Crystals of Power After Zeltrax discovered the Warp Crystal in the remains of the base he destroyed, he inserted it into his back and was transported back to the Standard Dimension. However, the Crystal's lack of energy caused Zeltrax's molecules to be split between both dimensions and he collapsed in pain. The sudden surge in power from his transfer was picked up by a nearby Obstergo Scout Ship which landed with the scientists on board capturing him. The scientists did not see Zeltrax in their database due to all records being lost from the base's destruction. The scientists began to perform a series of painful experiments on him, and eventually began bombarding him with electricity to test his resistance to it. However, this only caused the Warp Crystal to be recharged and it began to involuntarily transport Zeltrax out of the base and straight into a nearby asteroid field. Despite the fact that the Scout Ship had the resources to track him down and recapture him, the ship received an order from their mysterious superiors to hold off, remarking that now was not the time and that they would eventually see him again. Obstergo Approximately 87 years later, Obstergo felt officially ready to enact it's master plan. From millions of bases and ships that they had scattered throughout the universe and with the research gathered from those bases they launched a series of coordinated attacks at nearly every populated zone. Every Hero Factory Hero across the universe was sent in to try and remedy the situation but became pushed to the extreme as there were not enough Heroes to deal with the situation. As the Hero Factory remarked that Master's plans had failed despite their best efforts to enact them, Zeltrax was mysteriously transported away to Obstergo's main base which was made possible thanks to the research they did earlier on him. Zeltrax immediately recognized the logo and blurted out loud that it was the same one in the base he was created in. Interested, the scientists in the room informed them that they were known as Obstergo and that they had conducted research in the Dark Matter Dimension millennia ago. They began to explain their goals to Zeltrax as they subjected him to a horrible drill like machine. At the same time, a group of infiltrator scientists managed to access the Hero Factory's database using a unique type of nanotechnology which transmitted every bit of data that the Hero Factory had accumulated in their archives back to the main base. They were confronted and defeated by the Zexal Heroes after a long battle who then used the transmission from the nanobots to find Obstergo's base. They had to work hard, but they eventually broke through the army and made their way to the hidden base. After breaking through the base's defenses, they freed Zeltrax but were ultimately forced to flee to a secret safehouse used in the event that the Hero Factory has become overwhelmed. After leaving, several high ranking Obstergo scientists mentioned how the Hero Factory would be able to regroup and attack again, but another one remarked that they hadn't lost the battle yet. The scientist remarked that Zeltrax had served a greater purpose than simply memories and a genetic tracker. A door opened up and a Parasite being walked through explaining that they had extracted the creature from Zeltrax's genome and modified it to have no soul and be able to wield a Dark Zexal Blade that had generated out of a Chaos Gaja sample. Obstergo was able to use the tracker in Zeltrax to find the Hero Factory Safehouse and stormed it remarking that the Heroes there represented the last members of the Hero Factory. They unleashed the full force of their army upon the Hero Factory led by the Parasite. The Zexal Heroes began to put up a fight against the army, but found themselves on a losing end due to the addition of a Dark Zexal Warrior. Eventually, Master and Zeltrax were able to destroy the Parasite, but before they could contain the Dark Zexal Blade, it was called back to the base along with the rest of the army. Obstergo retrieved the blade and plugged it inside a machine which began charging up as the Scientists hoped they'd have enough time to pull off their final assault with a newer upgraded Parasite. The Zexal Heroes led by Zeltrax however managed to find the base and surrounded it. As the scientists noticed this, they ordered some other scientists to activate the Chronal Manipulator. Zeltrax immediately yelled "Fire" and the Zexal Heroes launched everything they had at the base which disappeared in a massive explosion. The Heroes believed they had successfully destroyed Obstergo once and for all, however the Chronal Manipulator had gone off just before the base was hit and transported it into the Timestream where they began to get flung backwards in Time. Timeline 673-A Obstergo's Ultimatum The base was eventually pushed out of the Timestream landing in the past shortly after Master's departure. This effect of Time Travel caused time to split creating an alternate tangent where they existed known as Timeline 673-A. Shortly after arriving, a second Parasite escaped from its containment and escaped onto an unknown planet. They quickly reengaged their cloaking devices and traveled to the site of their past organization's main base. The past counterparts of the base completely understood what had happened and the two joined their forces together and share their knowledge to come up with a new plan to destroy the Hero Factory once and for all, with Zexal being the key to their plan succeeding. Over the next 3 years, Obstergo emerged from the shadows gaining a reputation throughout the universe as a philanthropic scientific organization. They assisted with the technological integration of several worlds and offered advanced cures for diseases and injuries through he assistance of technology. The Hero Factory paid them no attention as they saw nothing suspicious about the organization. Eventually, Obstergo decided to stop by the Hero Factory, supposedly to offer a partnership in advancing the Factory's technical specifications. Two scientists were given a free tour of the factory, with still no suspicions about what was happening. Eventually, one of the two scientists let out a few nanobots near the main systems computer which they proceeded to secretly infect. The two scientists eventually asked to confirm rumors about the mysterious entity that the Hero Factory was supposedly keeping. The Heroes giving the tour were rather surprised that they knew about it, but the scientists pointed out that they didn't know about it as it was simply a rumor they had heard circulating on other worlds. The Heroes apologized and agreed to show them the entity to quell the rumors. They led them to the Zexal Entity left behind by Master 3 years earlier but said they could not observe it up close. Just then, the door suddenly opened and the scientists blasted the two Heroes before running in the chamber and sealing the door behind them. As the Heroes regained their footing, the scientists explained who they were and activate the nanobots. The nanobots manage to activate the failsafe shield which traps all Heroes inside the Factory. They then send a transmission back to the main base which activates Obstergo's Master Plan. The Master Plan wipes out every planet where a future Hero Factory will be constructed as well as any that have any currently on them other than Makuhero City. As the entire Hero Factory grieves, the scientists placed a series of devices on the Entity which began draining it of its power and remotely transferring it back to the main base. Eventually, this causes the entity to explode and die once it runs out of power. Now with their efforts completed, the scientists planned to blow themselves up taking the entire factory along with them. They managed to succeed, but without knowing that Natalie Breez who had anticipated this escaped the Hero Factory heading to the safe zone in the city as per Master's instructions. Obstergo on the other hand, used their newly acquired Zexal energy to tear open a hole to the Zexal Dimension where they awakened Master and forcibly entrapped him before heading back to the Standard Dimension. Obstergo began to attach a device through which they could forcibly control Master using his Zexal power which they forced him to channel through himself to add to their collection. Eventually though, Breez and Zeltrax whom she had summoned appeared and were able to free Master. Obstergo prepared for a fight and unleashed their full might on the three. Eventually, they became backed into a corner but presented an ultimatum. If they were killed, the base would send out a transmission ordering their massive army to start rampaging everywhere left that still existed and send out plans to allow anyone to make Zexal resistant weapons and armor. Master ultimately chose to kill them as their end was more important right now, and that they would find a way to stop the army as they always did. The three killed the scientists, causing the signal to be sent and the base to be destroyed. Although the battle was long and difficult, the three of them eventually managed to destroy the army in their way, ending Obstergo's reign of terror but at a terrific cost. Now anyone could stand up to Zexal's power, and with so much devastation, it would be a long road to rebuild ahead. Timeline 673-B After Zeltrax had obtained the Seven Crystals and Orichalcos once again, he went back to where he knew the base was and destroyed it on a day when he knew all members of the organization were gathered there. This sudden attack was unavoidable for Obstergo, and their entire base and all their members were destroyed, freeing the universe of their reign of terror for all eternity. Conception and Creation Originally, the scientists that captured Zeltrax were not related to the ones who created him, and their brief appearance was merely to serve as an introduction to the Warp Crystal's power. Although the JMM: Next Generation series was meant to continue on the story in a new form, JackieFuChan616 found writing stories for these newer characters tedious and boring compared with the original stories. Eventually he began coming up with new ideas with the older characters, and not wanting to scrap the Next Generation series entirely, he came up with the concept of a group of scientists traveling back in time to take control of Zexal. Thus the concept of Obstergo as well as the Altered Timeline was born. The Next Generation storyline would later be revisited after the conclusion of the first Lothor Arc. The organization also gave an excuse for the newer Lego Star Wars figurines to be used in a story which helped to differentiate them from the mainstream Hero Factory figures due to their isolated ancient alien origin. Trivia * The name Obstergo was derived from a mishearing of Abstergo which in the Assassin's Creed video game series is also a group of evil scientists using advanced ancient technology to try and take control of the world * Obstergo's homeworld being ruled by a Machine Empire then overthrowing it is a reference to the Dune series * The method of Time travel which creates an alternate continuity that still coexists with the original one was based off the physics of time travel in the Dragon Ball series. * The original concept for Timeline 673-A had Obstergo go straight into the Zexal Realm from the start and try to use flattery to convince Master to put on the Zexal Control device. * Unlike all other adversaries faced in the series, Obstergo's members are given no specific names and are all essentially grunts of a system working to keep it going. * The Will of the Machines suggests that Obstergo ultimately became a beacon to allow the Machine Empire to one day eventually rise up again Category:Organizations